I am using computers to give high school students insights into mathematical ideas. Computer graphics provide students unique ways to visualize and manipulate mathematical objects (e.g. graphs and geometric objects). Computer graphics also present wonderful motivation for exploring mathematical ideas. For example, the real-time manipulation facilities of MidasPlus offers incentives to students to study matrix representations of coordinate transformations. The Computer Graphics Laboratory also provides real-life demonstrations of the utility of these mathematical concepts. I will be speaking on this topic at the California Mathematics Council's annual AsilomarConference in December 1998.